Shisei Shisei no Mi
Shisei Shisei no Mi (literally meaning tattoo tattoo fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows its users to bring to life and manipulate tattoo's inked on their own bodies. The number of tattoo's manipulated is limited only by the amount of space the user has on his or her own body to ink the designs. These tattoo's will mimic the characteristics and abilites of the object or creature it is based on. 'Appearance' The Shisei Shisei no Mi resembles a pinecone with swirls surrounding it. It's somewhat rectangular in shape and is just as hard as a pinecone. Often, a sledgehammer would be needed to actually crack open the shell of the fruit to get to the flesh. With a light greenish-yellow color, the Shisei Shisei no Mi easily stands out in the underbrush. 'Strength and Weaknesses' Because the fruit allows the user to bring to life any tattoo inked on their body, it allows users a great deal of variety. For example, if the user has a tattoo of a metal shield, he can use this ability to bring the item to life thus providing a surprising and instant defense. This allows the user to bring forth items or creatures of all shapes and sizes to suit the current situation. The ability to surprise opponents is one of the strong suits of this fruit.. Other than the standard Devil Fruit weakness to the sea, this fruit has no other flaw. 'Techniques' *'Shisei Shisei no Mammoth: '''Tattoo located on the left shoulder. Brings forth a gigantic mammoth possessing immense defensive and offensive power though slow speed. Effective for seige senarios. *'Shisei Shisei no Eagle: Tattoo located at lower back. Summons a plane-sized eagle for the user to ride on. This summon is extremely useful for transportation thanks to it's lightning fast speeds and ability to carry people and luggage. It; with its razor sharp talons and beak and harder than normal feathers; is an excellent aerial combatant. *'Shisei Shisei no Snake: '''Tattoo located around the lower left arm. Summons a 20 foot long King Cobra titled 'King' for the users aid. Due to its volatile poison this summon is useful for decimating entire legions of enemies quickly and quietly though it's large size often gives it away. *'Shisei Shisei no Chains: Tattoo located around waist. Summons a seemingly endless line of chains for the user to use as he/ she wishes. The chains are made of a harder-than-steel material and is impervious to most kinds of damage. A great weapon for attacking from a distance or tieing up fleeing foes. *'Shisei Shisei no Blade:' Tattoo located at upper back. Several pairs of different sized blades are summoned for use by the user. These blades are made of a super-dense material several times harder than steel and with several times the slicing power. However, these blades can also conduct electricity several times easier than normal steel. This is negated however by the rubber handle. *'Shisei Shisei no Silver Suit:' Tattoo located on right shoulder. Summons a metallic armor to be worn by the user giving protection against most blunt and piercing attacks though it leaves the user extremely vulnerable to electric attacks. The suit is also heavy and requires a lot of stamina to lug around. *'''Shisei Shisei no Ningen: '''Tattoo located near the base of his neck. Summons a large, ten-foot tall inky human-like figure impervious to blunt-damage possessing a high degree of strength and fortitude. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit